


Saving Grace

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Pride Month 2020 [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Harleen Quinzel, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kissing, Lesbian Pamela Isley, Living Together, Murder Wives, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Plant Children, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Unexpected pregnanices... sort of, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Ivy surprises Harley with some news. They're having a kid, a plant kid.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Pride Month 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Saving Grace

Harley wasn’t lying when she said that Cassandra made her almost want to be a good person. She likes kids, especially troublemaker ones like Cassandra, they remind Harley of her younger self. The good old days where all the only bad things in life were the little fights and pranks, not the in and outs of Arkham, or Mister J, or falling into a vat of acid to be dyed white. It’s crazy, thinking about how she ended up here. 

Here, in this rundown greenhouse surrounded by random plants and living with this green woman who married her in Las Vegas. The beautiful green woman with fiery red hair that even with those repressed emotions, loves Harley so much. It nearly feels unreal to Harley, to be so gently loved by someone. She’s never experienced something like this with anyone. Especially with Mister J. There were soft moments with him, but then he’d turn around a minute later and hurt her. Yet, Ivy was different. Loving, kind, protective, a shoulder to cry on. 

To put it simply, Ivy was the love of her life.  _ Not  _ Mister J. 

Harley had put the thought of children behind her years ago when she fell victim to Joker’s manipulation and charm. Then they broke up, leaving her with no money, a target on her back, and no lifestyle for a child. So, she got herself in the middle of fucked up shit with Sionis, met some pretty great girls along the way, and found a way to move on without the Joker. 

But there was always Ivy. Her best friend. The one who listens to all her problems, and shares her judgement politely. The one who only seems to love plants more than anything in the world, well, except for Harley. And that’s saying something. 

“You look horrible,” Ivy comments, briefly looking up when Harley walks in. 

“Why thank you, sweetie!” Harley replies, curtsying at her wife. “Some guys jumped me while I was leaving the club, ya know how it is!”

“No, not really.”

Harley sighs. Yes, this certainly is Ivy. Not some sort of rip off. Used to Ivy’s unresponsive attitude, Harley bounds up to her anyway and throws her arms over Ivy’s shoulders. Ivy leans back into the embrace, and Harley ignores Ivy’s appreciation of the affection. She knows better than to mention it. 

“So, I was thinking I could freshen up and get into something more comfortable…” Harley shares, “Maybe you could-”

“Have sex with you?” She scoffs. “Fine.”

Harley kisses her cheek. “Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it, Red.”

  
  


It’s moments like these that make Harley wonder why she stayed with the Joker in the first place. The gentle fingers through her blond hair or the fingers running up and down her side. Soothing touches, loving ones. Harley loves them, the touches. 

“You’re the best thing in the world,” Harley tells her, muffled into the pillow. 

“I don’t know about that,” Ivy replies, a smile in her voice. 

Harley hums. “Don’t argue, Red.”

Ivy doesn’t respond, putting her arm over Harley’s bare side and pulling her in closer. Harley knows she could live the rest of her life happy with Ivy. She’s the saving grace in Harley’s life. The bright light that Harley can’t get anywhere else. 

“I’ve got to tell you something,” Ivy says. 

“What’s up?”

Her fingers tap along Harley’s pale stomach, nervous. “Actually, I think it’s better if I show you.”

Harley frowns as Ivy’s warmth is removed from her side, Ivy leaving the bed and throwing the sheets over Harley. She sits up, nerves building in her stomach, and waits for Ivy to reappear. Harley knows it can’t be something bad, but she’s learned to prepare for the worst. Even with the happiness and healthy love she has with Ivy, she’s always concerned that one day Ivy will tell her they’re over. Everyone does eventually. 

Ivy enters their bedroom, carrying a large, strange looking plant. It’s green, the same shade as Ivy, with hints of chalk white throughout its stalk and leaves. Harley looks at Ivy and then the plant repeatedly, trying to figure out what her wife’s showing her. 

“Okay, I give up,” Harley says, throwing her hands down onto the bed in defeat. 

Ivy sighs, holding the plant tightly to her chest and sitting down on the bed. “I don’t really know how to describe this. Umm… this is ours. Our plant, our plant-like child.”

Harley giggles, leaning forward. “Ivy, seriously, what’s up?”

“I’m serious, Harley. This plant is ours.” She grabs Harley’s hand, bringing it the pale white on the plant. “Don’t you see? These colors are our skin colors.”

She looks at it intently, still confused. She’s beginning to believe her, but it doesn’t stop her confusion. “Well, what’s going to happen?”

Ivy’s unsure, petting its leaves gently. “I’m not sure. Perhaps it will become a little version of me? Plant-like human? There are things I’m still trying to figure out myself.”

“Red-” Harley places her hand on Ivy’s face, cupping it and caressing her cheek with her thumb. “-Whatever happens, I’m in full support.”

“‘Full support’ isn’t what I was exactly hoping for in response, Harley. This is our potential child. Shouldn’t you be more cheerful and bubbly than you are now?”

Harley knows she’s going through shock, trying to understand this new development. A huge one that could change their lives forever. Harley stopped considering having children a long time ago, and didn’t change her mind even when she married Ivy. She didn’t find Ivy the child type. 

She feels tears rolling down her face, and it’s from being overwhelmed, but happiness too. She isn’t sad. How could she be? 

Harley wipes the tears from her face with the back of her hand, sniffling. “I didn’t think being a mom would be possible after everything. The abuse, the criminal empire, being in Arkham half the time. Children were never going to happen.”

Ivy nods. “I should’ve discussed this with you before I tried it out. This experiment.”

“How’d you do it?” 

Harley’s stroking the leaves as well now too. It is her kid too. “Our DNA, my special concoctions, risky guesses.” Ivy takes a great inhale, calming herself. “Obviously, there’s things we have to do to prepare. It’ll be stressful too, the both of us not sure on how this is going to play out.”

“We could start with avoiding Batsy.”

“Yes, avoiding him would be number one. Our enemies and fellow rogues-” She glares at Harley, empathizing that no, their friends may not know, “- _ can not know, Harley.  _ No one can know. They’ll use this against us.”

“They wouldn’t kill a baby-!”

“Don’t be so naive, Harl. Our friends will do anything to overthrow another, friendship or not. If this child dies, it will not be a betrayal that can be pushed under the rug.  _ This is our child _ .”

“I understand.”

“You have to promise me not to slip up!”

“I promise!” Harley offers her pinky. Ivy takes it, knowing it’s a pinky promise. “Seal it with a kiss?”

Ivy shakes her head in disbelief, but leans in anyway. It’s quick and sweet. 

“So, what do I have to do to be a good mom?”

Ivy smiles. A smile that only Harley can identify, as if it’s only for her to see. “So far it hasn’t been that difficult. First, you’ll have to…” 

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Ivy, here is website that plants trees for every item sold: https://savelands.org/


End file.
